


Magic Mike

by hunting_angel (foureyed_tozier)



Series: In A Perfect World [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angel Castiel, Bisexual Dean Winchester, Dean Tries To Get Laid, Episode: s04e14 Sex and Violence, M/M, Magic Mike - Freeform, Minor Dean Winchester/Original Female Character, POV Dean Winchester, he succeds (But not in the way he planned)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-25
Updated: 2018-10-25
Packaged: 2019-08-06 12:54:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 738
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16388111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/foureyed_tozier/pseuds/hunting_angel
Summary: “What is this, some sort ofMagic Mikemoment?”Dean’s date wants to watch Magic Mike.The result is... unexpected.





	Magic Mike

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I’ve never seen Magic Mike.

Dean can’t believe he let her talk him into this. 

It hadn’t helped that she’d begged, sticking out her candy-colored lip and batting her eyes. He hates it when they do that- it gets to them every time. 

So he let her talk him into turning on Magic Mike, and now he’s sitting next to a hot 20-something he’s going to have to remember the name of, ferverently hoping he’ll get laid for this. 

The movie’s not that bad, actually. It helps that the leads are attractive- 

Not attractive, necessarily. Just... not ugly? 

He can’t say he minds it. No. He doesn’t mind. 

There’s one actor who reminds him of Cas, actually- he’s got the whole blue eyes, black hair thing going for him. It’s hard not to picture Cas in this movie once the thought gets in there, hard not to picture Cas shirtless and sweating and sinuous. 

He shifts a little, and the girl bats her eyes up at him, hand on his thigh suggestively. He smiles, and lets himself think the growing issue is because of her steadily creeping hand, not the image of Cas. 

You see, Dean’s in denial. He’s in deep. It’s gotten to the point where he’s acknowledging that he’s in denial, especially now, with sweaty male bodies twisting onscreen. 

He wonders if it’s blasphemous to think of an angel in this way. Probably. It’s blasphemous to think of any dude in this way, according to the Bible. 

Dean can’t find it in himself to particularly care, right about now. 

Because he’s not gay. He isn’t. He’s had sex with women. He likes sex with women. 

But he’s not straight, either. He did his fair share of experimenting in high school, enough to know what gets him going, and the demons in hell were quick to remind him of that. 

He closes his eyes against the images of hell, pushing the thought away. 

The movie ends. The girl claims she’s tired and kisses Dean on the cheek, tells him to call. 

He knows as he leaves that he won’t. _All that and I didn’t get laid._ He tells himself it’s because of that, but it’s actually much worse. He won’t call her back because now when he looks at her he can’t help but to picture Cas, half-naked, which he knows isn’t exactly holy. 

_Castiel..._ What starts as a thought drips from his lips, and he’s grateful to find the motel empty when he arrives. Sam’s still out at a bar somewhere, probably still grilling people, because he’s always on the job. 

“Cas,” the word ecapes Dean’s lips again, and he smiles, toeing off his shoes. “Castiel, Angel of the lord.” He slowly removes his jacket as he speaks, laying against his bed. 

The angel is hot, that much Dean can tell from the muscles shifting underneath the unfortunately businesslike clothing he wears. And his eyes... Dean represses a groan, unbuttoning his jeans with no real hurry as he builds the mental picture of Cas. 

_God, those eyes._ They had an undeniable intensity about them, but Dean liked to think they became more intense when fixed upon him. 

Dean kicks off his jeans and continues. “I’ve been thinking about you, Castiel.” 

He swears he feels a presence. As if someone’s listening. 

A smile stretches across his lips as he begins unbuttoning his shirt. “Went out with another girl,” he mentions casually. He remembers the way Cas looked at him after Anna. There’d been something there Dean couldn’t identify then, but now knows was jealousy, burning in the angel’s gaze as he’d glared at his sister. Jealousy that- hopefully- he’d be feeling now. 

Dean licks his lips. “We watched a movie. There’s this guy in it. Kind of reminds me of you.” The shirt is quickly discarded. “Can’t stop thinking about you now.” _Couldn’t if I tried._ “Your eyes, your hands, your lips...” he trails off, hand dipping into his boxers as he palms himself. His eyes roll back and he groans a little. “Cas...” 

There’s a soft noise he almost doesn’t process, and Dean keeps going, his focus dropping off as he continues to stroke himself. 

“Stop.” The voice is low, gravelly, and Dean freezes on pure instinct before the rest of his brain catches up. His eyes fly open, and he finds himself staring into blue eyes. 

“Cas?” 

“Let me take care of you,” the angel says, and Dean gladly complies.

**Author's Note:**

> If you can’t tell, this was based off of the quote “What is this, some sort of _Magic Mike_ moment?” from s04e14, “Sex and Violence”. I’m planning on doing a bunch of ficlets based on things _mentioned_ but not explicitly _stated_ in canon.
> 
> Leave a comment if you enjoyed! I’m on tumblr (@huntersandtheirangels)


End file.
